Cherish for the Marrow
by ShadowMaze
Summary: A tale of the journey of two individuals fate and lively hood. A Tiefling Bard and A Captain of a well-renowned crew of the seas are sent on a roller-coaster ride of halting a contraband of cultist from summoning a dreaded beast. I really suck at summaries. WARNING! LOTS OF MENTIONING OF RAPE, MURDER, AND OTHER BAD WILL BE EXPRESSED HERE! Romance, Adventure, Horror, and Drama.


This is just a nice tale for you to read from one of the Campaigns of D&D I had, and thought the story was so good that I think it was worth sharing.  
So- Do enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't _**truly**_ own the story **_per-say_**. But I do kinda help aid and give ideas of how these do interact a tad. (Since it is a RPG make believe game of the realm of pen and paper.) But for the safely of giving the Disclaimers- This isn't, in any means, my own story telling.

And, I hope you enjoy!

 **Prologue:**

Marrow was sitting alone in silence in the cabin, listening to the gentle waves of the ocean as he stared at varies forms of documents and other forms of information of the goals and task that he has set out to do. His mind clouded with a sense of wary after a long-time companion came back to his life...but not in a merry and joyous scenario. The past few weeks after their reunion was something that he was feeling guilty about, especially when the cult that she had rescued him from became more involved to how connected she was now, or rather they, are in. On top of it...those they were originally with had betrayed them, believing a wicked trick over their own truth of words- even far after shit began to really hit down hill when the town they escaped from was taken over from a crew mate he thought was his trusted 3rd of command, as well as half that sided with the bastard. And, to just top it off, he over heard the words that were exchanged between her friend and a no-more wannabe...It still makes him upset about it. _'She's been through enough...She lost so much...'_ he gave a shakey sigh as he placed his feathered quill down, pinching his brows together in the frustration. _'We both been through enough.'_  
A gentle knock echoed him out of his thought, resting his sad reality of his **_'heros'_** on the side. "Come in!" He hollered out, his back now fully rested along red velvet that was his Captain's chair, his eyes turning to see _her_ at the doorway.  
"Hey..." she mumbled, her voice soft as a somber tune, her icy blue eyes down to the side in a distraughted way as soft darken circles began to form under them.  
This had him worried. "What's wrong?" He asked, standing up quickly when she entered into the room, holding her wrist close to her chest as he got more lighting to see her state.

Her hair, once brilliant in hues of lavender, purple, and opal, was now duller and much more matted and messy than usual. Her magenta skin looking sickly as her frame looked slumped and weak. And his eyes grew wide when, upon further examination, he saw red dripping from her hand that was cradling her wrist.  
"...My handed slipped..." she answered, slowly sinking down to her knees in a state of feint as Marrow went up to her; catching her in his warm embrace to feel her shake.  
He knew she was having another breakdown. He dared not mutter an idea of press for answers, knowing it wasn't wise to poke a beast that was in _**this**_ state, as he quickly guided her to their bed. "Easy...Easy..." he whispered, his hand reaching out to her wrist. "Let me see..."  
She shook her head. "It's not that bad..."  
"Cherish...Please." he said, not taking no as a answer as he gently and carefully guided her to show her wrist; sighing softly as he began to conjure his curing spell over it. It wasn't bad...but he knew how she got it. "...Please don't hurt yourself..."  
She said nothing, feeling the warmth of his touch mend her wound while her mind still felt like it was in a never ending storm. "...But I deserve it..."  
"You don't." He said, eyes still on her wrist in pure focus. "No one does...Not even you."  
"...Then why do people I care for leave me?"

His heart sank as he gazed up to the Tiefling that was sitting before him. The woman who told him,in one time, to be strong and to be brave...was now doubting herself of her own worth. "...How do I know you will leave me too...one day...?"  
He said nothing at first, his hand reaching up to her chin to tilt it upward as their eyes met. His heart was broken to see her in this state. She deserves better, he knew all to well that she does. The loss of Oberon and their child under one night...the betrayal of people that he viewed as heroes...the falling out dispute of her life long friend walking out of their life. "...Because you been through enough...I been through enough." His hands the cupped her face, a single tear escaping from the corner of his eyes as they stared back at hers. "Cherish...I made a promise to be strong and to make my heroes proud to return the favor of saving my life..." his faced leaned in close, their foreheads connecting as he muttered the last of his words to her (in aaismer). " _You're my life now...I am not going anywhere._ "

Upon hearing those words come from his lips, her body begin to tremble as the teary flood gate flew open; letting out a sob as her face landed over his chest. Years of pain becoming out all at once as Marrow let her have her moment. He knew she needed it, more than anyone that was left on this ship of theirs. He gently wrapped his arms around her, bringing her to a safe embrace and seat her body upon his lap as he stroked and hushed her in comfort. "Shh…Shh….." He muttered softly, his gaze looking out towards the window to see the day was coming to a close end. And, for once, he was glad that he still had his second in command on deck- for his attention, as of right now, was with Cherish. "Come on…..Let's get comfortable." He said, scooping her up in his arms to rest themselves along their bed; laying each other on their side to watch the sunset as Cherish continued to sob in his arms. _'She's been through enough….'_ He reminded himself, his cheek resting along the top of her matted hair as he stared out to the view of a sunny day turning to a clear and starry eve.

And softly, as they lay on their bed, he began to softly sing the lullaby that she sung to him when he was in his lowest of low; using a bit of magic to show her what that lullaby meant to him towards her while trying to have them drift into a, in a hopeful out look, peaceful slumber.

" _I bloom, I wilt like a flower in the wild…_

 _I find guidance in the glow of northern light…_

 _I breathe indeed and I close my eyes_

 _I search, I see…_

 _Over mountains I fly high_

 _Lights will guide me_

 _Into oceans I dive_

 _Lights will guide me_

 _Lights will guide me_

 _Lights will guide me home_

 _Lights will guide me home…._

 _I rise, I fall like water from the sky…._

 _I grinch, I roar like a storm that never dies…._

 _I breathe indeed and I close my eyes_

 _I search, I see_

 _Over mountains I fly high_

 _Lights will guide me_

 _Into oceans I dive_

 _Lights will guide me_

 _Lights will guide me_

 _Lights will guide me home_

 _Lights will guide me home…._

 _Over mountains I fly high_

 _Lights will guide me…_ "


End file.
